hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hurricane news/Archive 13
Wiki future I see that you have your views, and I respect that. But trying to intimidate me wont work. since my promotion, I have vowed, like others, to change this wiki for the better, and the only way that can be done is to discipline the users who violate our policy. I therefore saw it appropriate to make the block, for the best. it is no good arguing over the matter wsc (talk) 12:14, September 16, 2015 (UTC)wsc im just saying that we cant be soft on everyone, but there is no reason to leave the wiki - all you need to do is help us to help the wiki get better, and im afraid that means introducing a sense of discipline to those who violate the policy. An argument is no reason to leave the wiki, so please stay on, as you say, you are a good user wsc (talk) 12:24, September 16, 2015 (UTC)wsc Same thing, really wsc (talk) 12:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC)wsc I wasn't that involved in AK47, to be honest, because I wasn't so hyperactive then. But I was involved in the later stages of her banishment. Also, if you remember, I dealt with Puffle back in June for the same issues with Cardozo, and he lost his rights and got blocked then. Since then, though, he has changed completely, and is now one of the best powerusers on the wiki wsc (talk) 12:38, September 16, 2015 (UTC)wsc I noticed - I wasn't impressed, but never mind - you may want to watch the Atlantic over the coming days - something big is brewing, and I think 95L may become a major hurricane wsc (talk) 13:02, September 16, 2015 (UTC)wsc Atlantic Well, considering I'm getting battered by Henri's remnants, getting any of these would not be a good thing - I've already had Claudette, Fred and now Henri - I think that's enough for this year wsc (talk) 13:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC)wsc!!! ----- I have created the 2001 Atlantic hurricane season (WSC and Doug) - I've only created Allison at the moment, but well start properly Monday if I get the wsc (talk) 14:11, September 18, 2015 (UTC)wscchance to do so ----- OK, ive sent out emails to those who you have said to ask if they want to be involved, im just waiting on them ot contact either me or you on the season collab - hopefully they are all in, htough!!! wsc (talk) 13:03, September 21, 2015 (UTC)wsc ----- what do you mean??? oh, did you see im a judge on HT?? I noticed you made yourself co-host - im hoping a Monday or Wednesday, though instead of Thursday, because I will have more time to do my things wsc (talk) 12:42, September 22, 2015 (UTC)wsc Yes you did. Don't lie I saw your post. It had the F word and S word. It was also rude. Please do not lie or you will be blocked again. [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 19:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC) The season It seems that we have not done any edits on our season collab yet. Are you still busy with those other projects you are doing? If so, i am sorry to disturb you (again). Message me on my talk page, by ����MarcusSanchez | Let us speak. | 09:52, September 20, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez